People are constantly presented with data which they use to interpret the world around them. Data can include objects in an environment, and often also includes signs, displays, or exhibits which are designed to present specific data to the viewer. For humans, this often includes various forms of advertisements and/or informational graphics. Informational graphics can come in numerous forms, several of which include but are not limited to traffic signals, lights designed to evoke action (e.g., brake lights, blinkers, security lights, etc.), computer graphics (e.g., such as an interface that one would encounter on a smart watch or other mobile device), among others. Unfortunately, signs are often designed to provide information based on the worst-case viewing scenario. For example, if it is desirable for the viewer to be able to see the sign at night, then the sign is designed with night-time in mind. This means that the sign is likely not tailored to provide the user with the best view at all times, for example, during the day. Accordingly, signs or exhibits that can be at any time optionally transmissive, reflective, and/or transflective are desirable in order to provide a user with the ability to view information in all viewing conditions which has previously been unavailable.